


A Million Little Kisses

by stella_polaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris
Summary: There are a million different kisses. And Yuri loves all of them for different reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ended up being something totally else than what I had in mind... but I just went with it. At some point I was hell bent on writing a sex scene but then I remembered I'm rubbish at it. This is M-rated just to be on the safe side because sex is described very vaguely.  
> Also, I tagged it with bi!Yuri because him being with Otabek doesn't erase him being bi and representation matters.

Yuri had never thought that kissing could have so many meanings. When he was a little younger, he always thought that kissing aka making out was what it was all about.

That’s what it was when he had his first kiss and first girlfriend aged 14. He was at home in Moscow with his grandfather for a few weeks in summer and she was the neighbours’ daughter, Evgeniya. Kissing was the crucial part of their relationship that lasted a total of 3 weeks.

Yuri never thought much of these kisses. Looking back, both of them were probably not very good at it at the time but it made them feel so grown up. After all, you couldn’t be a teenager without succumbing to peer pressure. She broke up with him a day before he went back to St. Petersburg and he couldn’t even bring himself to be sad about it. In all honesty, he knew it was going to be like that.

Then there was Dima… Yuri met him at the dance school where he took ballet lessons. Dima was a year older than Yuri and had no trouble with making a move on him, despite Yuri’s attitude. Yuri turned him down a couple of times but the other boy continued to ask him out and he did it in such a charming way that Yuri found himself agreeing after all.

Dima seemed hell bent on convincing Yuri that he was gay. But Yuri found that while he definitely liked kissing boys, he had liked kissing girls as well. In the end Yuri stopped arguing just to get Dima to shut up. That should have been the clue that they weren’t meant to last but they still continued to date for a few months. The less they talked the more they made out and that was fine with Yuri.

There was lots of frantic kissing on Dima’s bed when his parents were at work. And sometimes there was rutting against each other and palming through pants and they were both embarrassed and it was great anyway.

His figure skating career was always a top priority for Yuri and when his boyfriend didn’t accept that (although being well on the way to be a top ballet dancer himself), he broke up with him. He was a little sad that there was no one to kiss anymore when he was done with practice… but Yuri was sure he’d eventually find someone else. Someone who understood that he was busy and didn’t make a fuss every time he had to cancel a date due to training. And even if that didn’t happen anytime soon it was okay.

A relationship just wasn’t what he was focused on. And seeing how Victor was with his Yuri just cemented that for him a while later. Gross. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand they were in love. He did and he was even glad for them (although he’d never say _that_ out loud). But did they have to showcase it so often?

And all those kisses… not full-blown making out kisses, just little kisses. For some reason Yuri had to roll his eyes every time he caught them at it. He hoped he would never act in such embarrassing ways and if that made him the least romantic person ever, then so be it.

*

It all seemed to change when he got closer to Otabek. He came into Yuri’s life when he was so caught up in his skating that he didn’t even start thinking about Otabek being anything else but a friend to him. And a great friend at that.

Yuri was never someone who could easily make friends. Not as a child back home in Moscow, not when he moved to St. Petersburg. There were a few people he might call friends but they weren’t exceptionally close.

Otabek was different. Everything was so easy between them from the very beginning. Yuri felt himself letting down his guard, carefully constructed walls he had put up over years. For unknown reasons he’d always been a little scared to let people get too close to him. Now he didn’t mind.

Yuri and Otabek grew closer emotionally so quickly that it soon became hard to remember his life without his best friend. Even though a few thousand kilometres usually separated them, they made sure to stay in touch on a daily basis. And when they were able to see each other in person, Yuri had no boundaries. He would use Otabek’s lap as a pillow or drape himself all over him while they were talking, watching TV or playing video games together. They spent more than one night together in the same bed because they didn’t stop talking until one or both of them fell asleep.

It was with Otabek that Yuri realised that kisses could have different meanings and each one could be special in its own way.

The first kiss between them happened way before they started dating. It was during Yuri’s second season skating in the senior division. The season hadn’t been easy for Yuri. He had been struggling with minor injuries all season and although he had worked himself to the bone, he hadn’t been able to win a single competition until January. He had placed third a few times but the press was already talking about how his debut had been a fluke and how he might turn into yet another child prodigy who couldn’t deal with all the pressure and slipped into mediocrity.

Yuri was furious. Mainly with himself, although the rational part of him knew he couldn’t work harder if he tried. Otabek had been a huge support during that time but even he couldn’t make Yuri’s doubts and disappointment disappear.

Things finally started looking better when Yuri managed to cinch silver at the European championships (only beaten by Victor who had somehow managed to come back even stronger). But it was still a huge surprise to everyone, including Yuri himself, when he won gold at the World Championships that year. Yuri felt in a haze all through the ceremony because he still couldn’t believe his hard work had paid off after all. After that the press were on him but he could barely concentrate on the questions.

Otabek had kept his distance as long as dozens of cameras were on them but he didn’t hold back when they were finally more or less alone, embracing Yuri in a tight hug.

“You’re crushing me,” Yuri mock-complained.

“You were amazing today. I’m so proud of you,” his friend said without letting go just yet, “All these people have no idea how hard you’ve worked and how much you deserve this.”

Yuri only hugged him a little tighter for lack of words. “Fuck, I’m really world champion…” he said eventually.

“You are.”

And when Otabek pressed a kiss to his cheek, Yuri pulled back a little, hid his blushing face against Otabek’s shoulder and mumbled _“idiot”_ while Otabek chuckled quietly.

*

They fell in love, not all at once but slowly. It was more sinking than falling. Yuri couldn’t look back and pinpoint the moment when he knew Otabek was more to him than his best friend. He just was.

They took things slow in the beginning of their relationship. Partly because they sometimes just didn’t see each other for weeks, partly because there was no need to rush. At some point Otabek moved to St. Petersburg to train. Yuri knew it wasn’t only because of him. He had been an important factor but Otabek had better opportunities in Russia.

Their friends were constantly confused about the state of their relationship. They just couldn’t tell whether Otabek and Yuri were dating or not. Rumour had it that Mila had set up a betting pool.

Especially Victor kept pestering Yuri, though. That man was too curious for his own good.

“You would love to know, wouldn’t you?” Yuri said with a half-smirk. He was glad he had finally learned to keep his calm and not explode at every little jab. And he knew his poker face drove Victor mad because he was dying to know.

Yuri, however, failed to understand why his friends were so interested in other people’s relationships.

“The fact that he’s not denying it is basically a yes,” the Japanese Yuri mused.

Yuri just shrugged, neither denying nor confirming anything.

“That’s positively evil,” Otabek said when Yuri told him how he kept his friends in the dark.

“It’s not,” Yuri protested, “It’s also none of their business. Not everyone loves PDAs as much as they do.”

Otabek smiled. “Do you really mind telling them about us so much?”

“No, not anymore. I didn’t want Victor to meddle at first because he would have. But now it’s just funny,” Yuri explained.

“You _are_ evil,” Otabek concluded.

Yuri shrugged and raised an eyebrow. “So? Does it make you like me any less?”

Otabek shook his head. “Believe me, I knew what I was in for.” He leaned forward to land a kiss on Yuri’s nose.

“Sap,” Yuri accused him but couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through his body at that little sign of affection.

*

After a while everyone who knew them well enough was aware of the fact they were a couple. And sometimes even Yuri, who hated public displays of affection, couldn’t keep his hands off his boyfriend completely when they were around people they were comfortable with. He stuck to little touches, though. A quick peck on the lips when no one was paying attention to them. Casually resting his legs across Otabek’s lap when they were taking a break. Leaning his head on his should when he was tired. These little touches grounded him. Yuri couldn’t deny he had changed because of Otabek.  

Otabek had helped Yuri grow up, helped him figure out who he wanted to be. Well, to thank Otabek for all of it would have been too much but he had been a big influence for Yuri during the past three years.

The longer they were together, the more Yuri realised that nothing he had experienced before was anything like being with Otabek. There were so many tiny details that he had never paid attention to that were now an important part of their relationship.

And while making out and kissing until Yuri was sure his lips must be bruised was amazing, there were other kisses that he loved just as much.

There were the times when Yuri was stressed out before a competition although he was well prepared and in good shape and knew he would be calm and focused as soon as he stepped onto the ice. But sometimes it didn’t stop him from worrying the night before and those were the nights they spent in each other’s arms, not doing anything but holding each other.

Otabek could calm Yuri down in a way that only he could, with fingers carding gently through his hair and whispered reassurances. Yuri pressed himself impossibly close against his boyfriend and finally relaxed when Otabek pressed soft kisses to his forehead.

Little routines seeped into their everyday life. Like how Otabek would kiss Yuri’s sleep mussed hair before he joined him at the breakfast table and how Yuri in turn would pull Otabek in for a good morning kiss that tasted of sweet, strong coffee.

Yuri had always mocked people for being so sickeningly sweet with their significant others and now he was often acting the same way. Had he simply not understand because he had been too young at the time? Or was that just another thing that had changed for him? He didn’t know. And frankly, he didn’t care.

*

“I’m bored,” Yuri announced one rainy Sunday afternoon as they were cooped up in their flat.

“Do something then,” Otabek replied from where he was sitting on the sofa, book in hand.

Yuri plopped down next to him. “Don’t know what…” he complained.

Otabek didn’t answer and continued reading. Yuri frowned and laced their fingers together.

“Beka. Pay attention to me.”

“I am…” Otabek said distractedly.

Yuri couldn’t help but smile. Otabek loved to read and sometimes he was so engrossed in a book that he hardly noticed what was going on around him. Yuri lifted their joined hands and kissed his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“No, you’re not,” he said softly.

Otabek finally looked at him. “Who’s a sap now, Yura?”

Yuri snuggled up to Otabek, laying his head on his shoulder. “You weren’t paying attention to me. I had to take drastic measures,” he said, trying to sound serious but failing.

Otabek set his book aside. “Video games?” he suggested.

Yuri’s face lit up. “Video games,” he affirmed.

*

Of all the kisses they shared, neck kisses might be Yuri’s favourite. Not because of the kiss itself, although his neck was pretty sensitive and Otabek knew how to exploit that. No, what made them special was that it was almost always a promise. It was Otabek’s silent way of telling Yuri “I want you and I can’t wait until we’re alone”. It made Yuri shiver in anticipation.

“Beka…” Yuri nearly whined.

“What?” Otabek asked from where he stood behind him, his hands resting on Yuri’s waist.

“We have almost 3 more hours of training…” Yuri complained.

“I know…” Otabek didn’t sound too happy either.

“If I fuck up my jumps it’ll be entirely your fault because you distracted me,” Yuri insisted.

“Maybe we should ask Victor and Yuri for tips on how not to be distracted by each other at the rink. For all their antics, they seem to be pretty focused on the ice,” Otabek said.

“We will do no such thing!” Yuri blustered, eyes widening, “I don’t want them to even think about my sex life.”

Otabek had the audacity to laugh. “Relax, Yura,” he said and kissed Yuri on the cheek, “I was joking.”

Yuri turned around and lightly punched his boyfriend’s shoulder, still scowling a little. “Idiot. Pull something like that again and I _will_ break up with you.”

Otabek merely smiled. “You won’t.”

Yuri kept the scowl intact for a few more seconds until he sighed. “I won’t.”

“I’d better get back to training.”

“Same.” Yuri nodded.

Otabek leaned closer and kissed Yuri softly. “Later,” he said quietly.

Yuri felt the heat in his cheeks despite the cool air and he knew his face was on fire. How could Otabek be so smooth when he knew the other skaters were probably watching them? They all knew about them anyway and barely paid attention but it still embarrassed Yuri a little when his boyfriend pulled a stunt like that in semi-public. He had gotten more comfortable with showing his affection for Otabek around people he knew but he still couldn’t shake off the last bit of embarrassment.

As he looked around he saw Victor watching him, smug smile and raised eyebrow. Yuri scowled and walked away. He did not want to deal with Victor’s teasing right now. He knew Victor cared about him and that he meant no harm but he also had a habit of not knowing when to stop. It was infuriating and Yuri wasn’t in the mood for that. Not when his boyfriend had decided to be a tease and he couldn’t wait to get home and get his revenge.

One little kiss had set him on fire and until later all he could do was to channel his energy into his new free skate routine, an upbeat number with lots of sensual moves. Yuri knew Otabek started watching him at some point and hoped he knew that the whole program was dedicated to him. Yuri was pretty sure he knew.

Oh yes, neck kisses were definitely in the top 3 of Yuri’s favourite kisses because of what they promised. They promised more kisses, peppered all over his body. Some of these kisses were sweet, barely there kisses, some pressed open-mouthed onto his skin. Sooner or later these kisses would turn into teasing little bites and Yuri loved that most of all.

Time lost its meaning when he was with Otabek (which tended to become a problem when they had to get up early for training the following day).

Yuri hadn’t had sex with anyone before Otabek and in a way he was glad because he couldn’t imagine it being as good as it was with him. Ever since he met Otabek, all he wanted was to be close to him. And there wasn’t possibly a way to be closer than feeling someone _inside_ you.

Yuri doubted sex could feel as good without the level of closeness and intimacy that they had. It sounded incredibly cheesy but it was true.

As they lay there in the afterglow, limbs tangled, all soft touches, lazily mapping out each other’s bodies… Yuri mused that he might have been wrong about his favourite kind of kiss.

Maybe it was these… those soft kisses without urgency because they held so much meaning. It was “I love you” and “I care for you” and “I don’t want this moment to ever end”.

Yes, Yuri was sure. These were his favourite kisses.


End file.
